Alivio
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: —¿Sabes, Damon? Cuando Dom murió… sinceramente… sentí un gran alivio. —Baird no supo qué le impactó más. Que Sam lo llamase por su nombre, qué hablase sobre Dom sin llorar, y de ese modo… o el hecho de que ella lo veía fijamente a los ojos mientras se sinceraba de verdad.


_[One-Shot]_

**Alivio**

―D. Baird & S. "Sam" Byrne―

_—¿Sabes, Damon? Cuando Dom murió… sinceramente… sentí un gran alivio. —Baird no supo qué le impactó más. Que Sam lo llamase por su nombre, qué hablase sobre Dom sin llorar, y de ese modo… o el hecho de que ella lo veía fijamente a los ojos mientras se sinceraba de verdad._

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

**A**claración: Esto está ubicado post-GOW 3.

**D**isclaimer:

_Gears of War © _**Epic Games**

_Alivio _© Adilay Fanficker

**N**otas: Siempre quise hacer un fic de ellos, francamente jamás había escrito nada de esta saga pero espero hacerlo bien.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

* * *

Luego de un par de cervezas, Damon estaba más que satisfecho y complacido.

Al fin. Al fin esa maldita bruja había caído junto a todos sus bastardos. Hoy era para celebrar la victoria de la humanidad, pero él bastante bien comprendía que no todos podían estar de fiesta.

Clayton y Cole se habían quedado en la taberna junto a otros Gears para continuar el desahogo y la euforia sin él. Marcus hace mucho que se había ido a su campamento junto con Anya…

Y él… bueno, él estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido. Damon Baird era un tipo inteligente, pero dado a que el alcohol estaba considerablemente alto, su cerebro había hecho corto circuito para hacer lo que en sus cinco sentidos no se atrevería siquiera a pensar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió tratando de no marearse, atragantarse con su propia lengua, ni dar señales obvias de que estaba algo ebrio.

—Miro el mar —respondió ella sin ser sarcástica ni maleducada.

Las olas hablaron por sí mismas mientras Baird se sentaba a un lado de Samantha Byrne.

Era extraño para ambos hablar sin sus armaduras puestas o armas en sus manos, pero dado a que la guerra había acabado y se deseaba "suprimir" a los grupos rebeldes, ahora el uso de armas estaba siendo moderado por la Coalición y en sitios como este, era necesario _seguir las (malditas) normas_. Aunque eso no quitase que tanto Baird como Sam llevasen armas blancas como cuchillos ocultas en la ropa civil.

—Mmm, y yo pensé que no podía haber algo más aburrido que eso —musitó por lo bajo, incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla.

—Nadie te obliga a quedarte —dijo Sam en un tono taciturno.

Era tenebroso para él admitirlo, pero el hecho de que sabía lo que significaba ese modito de responder a sus burlas/bromas, le provocaba a Baird un curioso cosquilleo en el estómago que adrede confundía con algún mal que necesitaba ser atendido con medicamentos. Hasta que pudiese olvidarse del asunto para pasar a otras cosas.

—Nah —se acostó con las manos bajo la nuca, sobre la arena sin importarle nada más que su comodidad.

Él era muy bien conocido por _hablar hasta por los codos_, pero hasta Damon Baird necesitaba de un poco de compañía silenciosa. Y dado a que Sam parecía querer lo mismo… eso la hacía su mejor amiga de esta noche.

—Baird…

—¿Mmm? —ya había comenzado a dormir cuando ella lo llamó al cabo de un rato. No abrió los ojos, pero respondió rápido para que Sam no pensase que había cedido al cansancio.

Una ola… dos olas… tres…

—Ve a dormir —le dijo suavemente palmeando su pecho.

Él la escuchó pararse. Casi quiso maldecir por eso, pero abrió los ojos con desgano al darse cuenta que sus pasos no se alejaban del agua y de él, sino que se dirigían al mar.

—¿No es demasiado tarde para un baño? —le dijo alzando la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

El agua debería estar muy fría ahora, eso sin contar la intensidad de las olas. Un paso en falso y…

—Sam —la llamó, pero ella no se detuvo—. ¡Sam!

No fue hasta que las pantorrillas de la mujer fueron golpeadas por la espuma de la última ola que él se puso en marcha hasta ella.

—¡Oye! —le tomó del hombro fuerte—, si te vas a suicidar, ¡hazlo cuando no esté mirando!

Ella lo miró como si le hubiese dicho que dos más dos era igual a siete.

—No pensaba en suicidarme, idiota —respondió enojada—. Sólo quería sentir el agua.

—¿Hasta dónde? ¿Hasta por encima de la cabeza?

No queriendo aceptar que escucharla diciendo aquello con tanta seguridad le habría traído de regreso un poco de su paz, él mismo la soltó tratando de no darle importancia a que sus botas estaban mojándose mientras que ella había dejado las suyas en donde había estado sentada y ahora usaba un vestido ligero con tirantes color beige.

¿Sam? ¿Vestidos?

Verlo para creerlo.

—Cierra la boca, Baird —le respondió casi de inmediato a sus preguntas sarcásticas—. No me partí el trasero toda una vida luchando contra los Locust, para suicidarme de una forma tan estúpida.

—Menos mal —masculló por lo bajo—, ya temía que tuviese que ser parte de un plan donde yo fuese a prisión por "tener algo que ver" con tu misteriosa desaparición en el mar.

—Cállate.

—Bien… entonces si planeas vivir y aburrirte en este sitio, yo me voy.

Si debía ser honesto, Baird odiaba saber que si se quedaba y surgía _una _conversación profunda entre ellos, quizás descubriesen que tenían más en común de lo que alguna vez admitirían en voz alta.

Él no tenía intenciones de concretar nada con nadie. Para empezar, debía retomar el hilo de su vida. Baird ya había decidido que si sobrevivía a la guerra, se retiraría de su servicio en la COG para dedicarse más al área mecánica que era lo que en verdad le apasionaba. La creación de robots inteligentes, los tornillos y tuercas, el aceite…

En todos sus planes, Sam no estaba incluida… o más bien, el que lo estuviese o no le causaba incertidumbre porque afuera de los juegos de "_te imagino a ti y a mí en una casa llena de niños_", la verdad es que tanto él como Sam no sabían a dónde se estaban dirigiendo.

De hecho, a veces Cole bromeaba al respecto cuando ella no escuchaba.

_»Si no le das el anillo tú, se lo daré yo _—amenazaba entre risotadas provocando que Baird lo empujara… pero internamente se dijese a sí mismo que si Cole hacía eso, no se acostumbrase a disfrutar de la vida que se acortaría a un par de segundos.

Menos mal que Jace no se había atrevido todavía a seguir el juego de Cole, o Damon no hubiese sentido remordimiento al ocasionarle algún _pequeño _accidente.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Sam le dio alcance, tomándolo del antebrazo…

_¿Sus manos siempre habían sido tan pequeñas?_

Apenas lograba rodearlo con sus largos dedos.

—¿Qué? —no pudo sonar tan enojado como quiso.

Cuando se giró para verla, ella lo inmovilizó con _ese_ brillo en sus ojos, ese que él todavía no sabía qué significaba pero tenía un firme agarre de víbora que lo paralizaba por completo. Desde el más largo cabello sobre su cabeza hasta el último dedo de sus pies.

Baird iba a abrir la boca cuando ella se le adelantó.

—¿Sabes, Damon? —masculló con suavidad—. Cuando Dom murió… sinceramente… sentí un gran alivio.

Con su corazón paralizándose, Baird no supo qué le impactó más. Que Sam lo llamase por su nombre, qué hablase sobre Dom sin llorar, y de ese modo… o el hecho de que ella lo veía fijamente a los ojos mientras se sinceraba de verdad.

—¿Qué?

Sam seguía sin soltarlo. Al sonreír con tristeza, Damon se odió a sí mismo por desear abrazarla y no poder hacerlo. El miedo al rechazo todavía pesaba.

—Creo que Marcus también lo sintió. Después de encontrar a María en… _esas _condiciones, él ya no fue el mismo.

El destino de María Santiago (que también fue el de muchos otros) era tan horrendo, miserable e indignante que todavía encendía el odio de los allegados de Dom, hacia los Locust. Ojalá que se estuviesen retorciendo en el infierno… todos ellos.

—Lo sé —musitó él. El hablar de Dom era hacerlo con respeto. Sin chistes estúpidos ni risitas burlonas.

Ni siquiera Baird se atrevía a deshonrar su memoria así.

—A veces… cuando patrullaba por los pasillos, podía oírlo —ella bajó la mirada al piso hacia el agarre que mantenía sobre Baird—. Constantemente rogaba entre sueños porque su María no lo dejase, que volviese a él. Qué la amaba. Gritando, y gritando disculpas por no haber podido hallarla a tiempo… hasta que su voz se quebraba.

Parpadeando lento, Baird no respondió. No necesitaba que Sam le dijese eso. Él mismo, desde la habitación de enfrente, a veces solía despertarse de sobresalto ante los gritos de Dom… luego venía el llanto, y al final silencio otra vez. Rara vez Baird lograba volver a dormir después de oírlo llamando a su esposa. Ese dolor no era pequeño ni iba a desaparecer con el tiempo. Baird en ningún momento quiso acercársele a Dom para preguntarle si _estaba bien_, pues era más que evidente que no lo estaba. No sabía si Marcus había hecho algo al respecto, pero si lo había hecho, no había funcionado. Dom había sufrido por la pérdida de su familia, de su esposa, hasta el último segundo de su vida.

—Su última palabra, fue el nombre de su esposa. De su amada María —no hubo celos en su voz. Sólo reconocimiento y respeto—. Ahora él está con ella, ¿no es así? Con sus hijos…

_Oh, oh_, aquí venían las lágrimas.

—Sam —la llamó, pero ella no quiso alzar la cabeza—. Sam.

Negando la cabeza, Sam lo soltó para llevarse ambas manos a la cara y pasarlas por encima de su rostro. Recuperando compostura. Recuperando el aliento y la capacidad de hablar sin sonar entrecortada o ronca.

—Estoy bien —dijo inhalando profundo—. No lloro su pérdida. Ya no.

_Mentía. _Justo como cuando decía que le daba igual si Clayton se acababa el escaso tocino.

Pero Baird lo comprendió, él mismo todavía lloraba y guardaba luto por aquellos que ya no lo acompañaban.

Se nuevo se odió por sentir alivio de no tener que sufrir por ella también.

—Ven, te invito una cerveza —la tomó de los hombros al cabo de un rato.

—¿No has bebido ya suficiente? —bromeó dejándose llevar por él hasta donde pudo alcanzarse sus botas que eran tan dispares con su vestido como lo era ellos dos.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —inquirió farfullando, viendo con deleite cómo el oscuro cabello se esparcía por su piel—. Puedo resistir mucho más que tú.

—Oh, no hubieses dicho eso, Damon —se rio más—. Prepárate para una enorme deuda.

—Hey, te dije "una cerveza" no medio barril —él conocía bien qué tanto podía beber Sam si se le daba cuerda. Tenía dinero, pero no tanto—. Así que no intentes aprovecharte.

Riendo, incorporándose luego de meter sus pies en su calzado, Sam se abrazó de su costado derecho, aferrándose a la ropa.

—Nah, sobrevivirás —le dijo a modo de juego, caminando junto a él de regreso.

Cuando llegaron a la taberna, de regreso, Cole y Clayton seguían ahí junto a otros Gears. En el establecimiento cada vez eran menos, pero el ambiente seguía vivo.

—¡Acá, acá! —los llamó la estrella de futbol americano—. ¡Brindemos!

Soltándose de Baird, Sam se sentó al lado de Cole, palmeándole la espalda.

—Creo que si bebes una más, vas a caer de espaldas, Train Cole.

—¡Esto no es nada, nena! —su voz ronca y adormilada no decían lo mismo; al igual que sus ojos a medio cerrar—. ¡El Train Cole puede con todo! —palmeó la mesa para llamar por otra ronda, esperó a que una nueva orden llegase para alzar el tarro al aire—. ¡Esta va por Dom! ¡Nuestro hermano y su familia! ¡Salud!

Baird vio como Sam sonreía dejándose abrazar por Cole del hombro, tomando su propio tarro, alzándola. Él hizo lo mismo.

—¡Por Dom!

Y justo como Sam predijo, al caer la última gota de cerveza adentro de la boca del gran Augustus Cole, este cayó de espaldas. Menos mal que para entonces ya había soltado a Sam.

—¡Cole! —se asustó ella mientras Clayton y Baird reían—. ¡Cole! Ustedes, ¡dejen de reír y ayúdenme!

Baird esperó a terminar de beber su tarro antes de ayudar a Clayton a subirse a Cole a su espalda.

—¿Seguro que podrás con él? —le preguntó, viendo que el mayor de los Carmine, ya estaba tambaleándose.

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo con su voz entrecortada—. Ustedes… sigan disfrutando de la noche.

—Eso se oyó mal —farfulló Baird deseando que su rostro no se sonrojase con tanta facilidad.

—Tú tranquilo —interrumpió Sam, sentada, viéndolos con burla—. Yo lo cuido.

—Eres la mejor —le dijo Clayton en pleno estado de ebriedad—, si no fuese porque considero a este idiota mi amigo, ya te habría pedido una cita.

Sam se rio mientras Baird pensaba en formas imaginativas y sádicas de sellarle la boca a Clayton.

—Lárgate ya —lo empujó hacia la salida y no se separó de ahí hasta que Clayton se hubiese marchado a su lento paso.

—¡Ya dale el anillo! —gritó el hombre lo suficientemente lejos.

Negando con la cabeza, prometiendo venganza, Baird volvió con Sam quien lo esperaba con un gran tarro en su mano aun.

—Siéntate, rubito —sonrió falsamente coqueta—. La noche aun es joven.

—¿Sabes, Samantha? Me agradas más cuando no estás feliz —con los ojos entrecerrados, Baird tomó su propio tarro de cerveza, sentándose enfrente de ella.

Sam se rio a carcajadas.

—Yo también te amo.

Ambos permanecieron ahí jugándose bromas y contando cualquier estupidez hasta que sus propias conciencias se nublaron. Lo último que Baird recordó antes de despertar a la mañana siguiente en el suelo, a un lado de la cama de Sam con ella durmiendo como un ángel arriba del colchón raído, fue un delicado beso que ella le dio en su frente. Ayudándolo a pararse de la mesa e intentar volver a sus alcobas en una zona casi exclusiva que Marcus y Anya rechazaron.

_»No te vayas a morir, rubito _—le dijo ebria—, _si lo haces… yo me mataré únicamente para darle de palos hasta cansarme._

_»Vaya forma de decirle a un hombre lo mucho que lo amas. Cuanto me alegro de no tenerte como esposa _—le había respondido tan borracho como ella.

_»Es mi única forma… tómalo o déjalo. Te recuerdo que Clayton ya me ha pedido una cita, así que decide con sabiduría, amigo_.

Qué vergonzoso…

Ojalá ella no recuerde que apenas terminó de decir eso, Baird le palmeó la cintura.

_»Ni se te ocurra. Mataré a Clayton si aceptas salir con él._

_»Celoso de mierda _—se rio ella.

_»Es lo que hay, tómalo o déjalo._

Sea como sea, ahora al fin tenían tiempo de poner sobre la mesa ciertas cosas. Entre ellas, el futuro que les depararía.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Ojalá que les haya gustado._

_Si hay por ahí alguna falta de ortografía ya me verán por aquí editándola._

_Saludos._

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
